Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
Furthermore, to facilitate the use of wagering games, some wagering game manufacturers generate wagering game machines and applications that utilize a player account. Using a player account for wagering games is referred to generally as account based wagering (ABW) and tracking player via the accounts is generally referred to as player tracking. A player signs up for the player account, stores information in the account and keeps funds in an account for wagering. A player can login to a wagering game machine, which presents wagering games during a wagering game session. The wagering game machine can read from a player-tracking card that identifies the player, such as when a player swipes a magnetic strip of the card against a magnetic card reader. The magnetic card reader reads unique information about the player account via the card swipe and initiates a wagering game session using the unique information to access the player account from an account server. The wagering game machine conducts the wagering game session using the player account, such as to use funds for wagering, for storing rewards earned from playing wagering games, etc. Wagering game manufacturers, therefore, are continuously looking for innovative ways of tracking players and enhancing use of account based wagering.